bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorelei
Lorelei is an Asgardian sorceress who can use her voice to ensnare the minds of men. In ancient times, she attempted to conquer the Nine Realms using her abilities, but was defeated and earned the hatred of Lady Sif in the process. Lorelei spent hundreds of years imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons before escaping during the Second Dark Elf Conflict. She then traveled to Earth seeking to enslave humanity, bringing her into conflict once more with Sif and Phil Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team, as well as Rayne's team. Biography Ancient Times Building a Slave Army "Six hundred years ago, she used her powers to wreak havoc across the Nine Realms, to command armies, bring down kings, empires." ―Sif Lorelei was born in Asgard and grew up with a unique talent that allowed her to manipulate the minds of men, bending them into her thrall. Reveling in her talent, Lorelei became megalomaniacal and set about causing tumult throughout the Nine Realms in a quest for greatness, even going as far as to take control of a small army as well as Haldor, the then-lover of Lady Sif. Enraged, Sif subdued Lorelei and had her imprisoned in the Asgardian Dungeons, where she was forced to wear a collar that muted her, preventing her from using her manipulative abilities. Sacking of Asgard "I've spent the last six hundred years locked away in a dark cold cell, my throat shackled, my voice silenced, torture." ―Lorelei Six-hundred years later, during the time of the Convergence, the Dark Elves, led by Malekith, invaded Asgard searching for the Aether, which had taken possession of Jane Foster. In the ensuing chaos, Lorelei escaped from her cell when Kurse smashed down the walls and, evading various guards, found one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds to transport herself to Death Valley on Earth. Escape to Earth Finding Human Slaves Ridding herself of her collar, Lorelei trekked aimlessly through the desert on Earth until she stopped by a motel where she found the newly wed Jimmy Mackenzie. Lorelei stole Mackenzie's water and questioned him about if all of Midgard was so dry and empty, leading to him confusingly explaining where they were. Lorelei demanded that Mackenzie take her away from Death Valley but he refused, noting that his car could only hold two people, which did not include her. Seeing that the currently awkward Mackenzie was referring to his new wife Nicole Mackenzie, who would be taking the other seat in the car, Lorelei questioned if he preferred his wife to her. When Mackenzie insisted that he did, Lorelei smiled and used her powers to enthrall him, claiming that she would need his help if she was to remain free from Asgard. Mackenzie drove Lorelei away in his car, vowing to protect her and keep her safe, at which point Lorelei introduced herself to her new slave as they prepared to begin building an army of followers to cause chaos across Midgard. Leading the Dogs of Hell "You have men? You are their leader?" "Last time I checked, yeah." "You and your men now serve me." ―Lorelei and Rooster Upon arriving at Rosie's Desert Oasis in Nevada, Lorelei and Jimmy Mackenzie encountered a man going by the name Rooster, who was the leader of the Dogs of Hell motorcycle club. Lorelei spoke to Rooster and was quickly impressed by his leadership and his motorbikes. Seeing an opportunity to expand her influence, Lorelei decided to abandon Mackenzie, who she killed with a single punch, and in turn enthralled Rooster and his men into her new slaves. Through them, Lorelei made a change of clothes in order to blend in more with the humans. The enthralled bikers committed various acts of thievery in order to appease Lorelei, but Lorelei was dissatisfied with human riches, noting that she desired gold not paper, however Rooster insisted that the paper was currency on Earth. As they discussed Lorelei's chances of ruling the land, Rosie charged in to confront her husband Rooster for disappearing. When Rosie began making too much noise, Lorelei commanded Rooster to kill her, which he did without any hesitation. Hunted by Lady Sif "You know how this ends, Lorelei, so come willingly." "You mistake me for someone who fears you. I've bested you before, or have you forgotten?" ―Sif and Lorelei While Lorelei built her loyal army under of leadership of Rooster, Lady Sif had followed Lorelei from Asgard to Earth and teamed up with Phil Coulson's team of elite S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives to assist in tracking down Lorelei and returning her to the Asgardian Dungeons to continue her sentence. When Lorelei was discovered, a fight erupted between the enthralled, including the local police, and S.H.I.E.L.D., the noise of which annoyed Lorelei as she demanded an explanation from Rooster. While Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team (Bruce Banner included) fought against the police who defended their new leader, Lady Sif confronted Lorelei personally and tried to convince her to surrender and return to Asgard peacefully, but Lorelei only mocked the Asgardian, reminding her that she had defeated her in battle years before. With her army obeying her every command, Lorelei ordered the Dogs of Hell to kill Sif, with a shotgun blast damaging the Asgardian Collar while Lorelei attempted to escape during the chaos as Sif used her superior strength to easily subdue all of the Dogs of Hell soldiers. Controlling Bruce Banner "You're a fine warrior." "Well, I wouldn't say that about me, but I'll take it. Just...stay where you are." "I do not obey men. They obey me." ―Lorelei and Bruce Banner During the fight Lorelei witnessed Rooster being defeated in a fight with Bruce Banner. Seeing a potential pawn in Ward due to his impressive physical and fighting skills, not to mention sensing the power he possessed as the Hulk, Lorelei greeted him, while he threatened her with an I.C.E.R. pistol and demanded that she surrender. Lorelei insisted that men obey her while noting that Bruce was a great warrior, leading to Bruce nervously calling out for backup. As Lorelei believed that Bruce was clearly a far grander warrior than Rooster was, instead of obeying his orders to surrender, Lorelei enthralled Bruce and made him her loyal slave. Stealing Rooster's motorcycle, Bruce aided her in her getaway before she could be discovered by her Asgardian enemies. Lorelei demanded that Bruce take her somewhere grand and deserving of a queen, so the pair traveled to Las Vegas. As they entered Caesars Palace, Lorelei noted that she was pleased to have found Bruce. Bruce noted that he did not care that Lorelei clearly had little regard for him, claiming that he had felt the same way for a teammate but those feelings had been replaced by his loyalty to Lorelei. Lorelei told Bruce that he had the rage of a berserker within him and demanded that Bruce provide her with an army and any information about Earth's governments, planning to use this information to formulate a planetary takeover. In exchange for this Lorelei gave Bruce the gift of her body to spend a night of violent passion together. During the night, an exhausted Lorelei looks out the window at the Vegas strip and noted that Earth was more beautiful than she had first thought. Lorelei went on to tell Bruce of her suffering while locked away in the Asgardian Dungeons for six hundred years. Bruce promised she would never return despite Sif hunting her down, claiming that he would kill Sif in order to protect her, despite Lorelei warning that Sif must not be underestimated. Bruce informed Lorelei of the threat posed by his team and told her that they would defeat them. Showdown on the Bus "Still the same Sif, doing as you're told, heeling at the feet of those who command you, never to get what you desire. Not Haldor, not... Thor, a man who considers you more pet than woman." "Hand me my sword, Lorelei." "See, that's the difference between you and I. I don't take orders." ―Lorelei and Sif Lorelei and Bruce infiltrated the Bus where Lorelei enthralled Leo Fitz, who in turn isolated the rest of the team while Bruce took control of the plane, trapping Lady Sif within the Vibranium covered cage and opening the airlock. Lorelei then confronted Melinda May, mocking her efforts before punching her across the room with her incredible strength. Lorelei then left Bruce to kill May while she investigated Sif's 'death'. As they fought, Bruce began to transform into the Hulk, prompting May to shoot a dart into him, which was filled with a serum that stopped his transformation halfway. As Lorelei went to the Cage to collect Sif's Sword, she was confronted by Sif, who had survived her assassination attempt and ordered Lorelei to drop her sword. Lorelei tried to convince Sif to return to Asgard and leave her in peace, but Sif insisted that Odin had ordered her to bring Lorelei back to the Asgardian Dungeons. Seeing that Sif could not be convinced, Lorelei began mocking her as she reminded her of how she had enthralled her deceased lover Haldor and noting that she would never be truly loved by Thor. Recaptured by Sif "Would you rather hear about how the man you loved followed me around like a dog? Hear of his touch, his kiss, the look in his eyes when I–" "You were saying?" ―Lorelei and Sif Lorelei and Sif engaged in a fierce fight until Sif bested her enemy in combat. As she lay defenseless on the ground, Lorelei begged Sif to kill her rather than send her back to the Asgardian Dungeons, attempting to provoke her by reminding her of both Haldor had become her loyal slave and lover, telling her that she could see in her eyes that she would rather cut her throat than take her back into custody. Lady Sif ignored Lorelei's taunts and silenced her with the Asgardian Collar. The enthralled were freed from Lorelei's control almost immediately. Sif took Lorelei back to Asgard, where she was imprisoned once more. When Phil Coulson had a meeting with various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Felix Blake, Blake reminded Coulson that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s official policy on psychics is that they are non-existent. Coulson stated that his meeting with Lorelei had made him more open-minded on the concept. Lorelei's Return Lorelei sits in an Asgardian prison cell, doomed to never gain freedom as punishment for her crimes when she last visited Earth. Spotting a nearby guard, Lorelei feigns a heart attack, prompting the guard to enter her cell. Lorelei takes advantage of this and touches the guard, making him obedient to her as she signs to him to take off the Asgardian Collar, which he does without question. He then aids her in escaping to Earth, only to kill him with his own spear to prevent any other Asgardians from tracking her down. Personality "Why co-op men? Why have them fight for her?" "Well... I believe it gives her a thrill. Especially if the man is already taken. And, besides, even the best warrior needs an army to conquer an empire. So her pattern remains. She attaches herself to the strongest warrior she can find and then unleashes a swath of blood and destruction." ―Melinda May and Sif on Lorelei's methods of manipulation Lorelei is extremely deceiving and controlling, with the goal with becoming the supreme mistress of every male being she comes across. Born with the unique magical ability to control men and women with her voice, Lorelei's own power eventually drove her to megalomania and went on a campaign to gain wealth and power throughout the Nine Realms. Despite Asgard's repeated attempts to capture or kill her, her reign of terror continued for several years before she unexpectedly bit off more then she could chew after she chose to go after Haldor, Sif's lover at the time. The resulting battle ended with Haldor's death, Lorelei's imprisonment in the Asgardian Dungeons for at least 600 years, and Sif gaining an undying hatred towards her. Lorelei herself became obsessed with defeating Sif, believing she was to blame for how she had been "unfairly" imprisoned and, at least in her eyes, the only person who could challenge her. While imprisoned, Lorelei became utterly ruthless and was determined to break out of Asgard and begin her plans of conquest anew. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Lorelei possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and she is a highly skilled warrior. Powers * Asgardian Physiology: Lorelei has all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. She possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. * Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Lorelei is superhumanly strong, and possesses greater physical strength than the average female. She was able to send Jimmy Mackenzie flying with a single blow, easily defeat the highly skilled Melinda May and hold her own against the Asgardian warrior Lady Sif, though she was eventually defeated by her. * Superhuman Durability: Lorelei's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She sustained several blows during her fight with Sif without showing any signs of injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: At times when Lorelei was injured, her healing factor allowed her to heal from those injuries at an accelerated rate. * Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Lorelei ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though she is over one thousand years old, she still looks like a young woman by Earth standards. "Sorcery. She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose using a form of seduction." "Only men? Her powers don't work on women?" "They do, but men have an inherent weakness which women do not share." ―Sif and Melinda May * Persuasion: Lorelei possesses a unique ability that Sif described as sorcery: a super persuasive voice that allows her to enthrall men and women. This ability is usually effective through voice, but if Lorelei's victim proves to have a higher will capable of resisting her power, she is able to strengthen the enthrallment through touch. This ability is so powerful, even Rayne, Supergirl, and even the Hulk were unable to resist it. Abilities * Master Combatant: Lorelei is a very capable combatant, having received training in unarmed combat and swordsmanship. She easily defeated Melinda May with a single blow, and was capable of holding her own in a battle against Asgard's greatest female warrior, Lady Sif, claiming to have defeated her at least once. * Sword Mastery: Lorelei is highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship, able to hold her own against Asgard's greatest female warrior, Lady Sif, in a battle. She is also somewhat knowledgeable about swords, since she desired Sif's unique sword for her own. Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Female Characters